clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eggabooha
Eggabooha (talk) 03:39, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Eggabooha (talk) 23:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Eggabooha (talk) 23:07, February 28, 2013 (UTC) __TOC__ -- Hey.youcp (Talk) 23:55, February 24, 2013 Welcome Welcome, I thank you for completing my quiz. I am Batreeqah, a Chat Moderator (can kick and ban from ). I hope you enjoy this wiki. If you have any questions, please ask me. RE:hi penguin-pal do you like me as a friend Hi Eggabooh, First of all, i sent you a friend request in CP. For embedding CP music into pages, there are 2 different methods: *Template:MusicPlay- for music you upload to the wiki. *Template:EmbedMusic- for CP music. You may find description about those 2 ways in the links to the pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:42, February 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Post I have made a post about the new HQ. RE:PENGUIN-PAL Hi Eggabooha, It seems like you can now upload files and create pages. If you have some question about editing or need some help, feel free to contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply Hi Eggabooha, I replied you in the clubpenguinwiki.info site, if you're still waiting for reply. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:50, March 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:HI can you tell me how to change my Signature? Hi Eggabooha, To create a signature: #Go to your (you can acces them through the dopdown that appears when hovering your user name in the wiki top bar as well). #In the My Info tab, go to the Signature section. #Check the I want to use wikitext in my signature checkbox. #In the text box just above it, paste your signature. #:Here's an example signature: #: Eggabooha (Talk) #:Which results: Eggabooha (Talk) #When you're done, scroll down and press the "Save" button. Note that there is a limit of 45 characters for your signature. In case it's longer, add your signature to your user subpage User:Eggabooha/sig, and add to your preferences: Note that if you do so, you have to create this subpage for every wiki on which you want to sign. If you need further help, please feel free to contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:15, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Easter Gift Happy Late Easter Eggabooha! Enjoy the Gift! Mariocart25's Easter Gift.png 52tracoiraM (klaT) 21:1 (CTU) 3102,1 lirpA Replies Hi Eggabooha, I've added the emoticon (eggabooha) for you. Also, a list of bait items can be found in the article Bait item. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:55, April 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:bullyed again Hi Eggabooha, I banned from chat. In case there were more bullys, can you tell who they are and what they had done? Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:bullys and my help Hi Eggabooha, Wen reporting users in chat, can you please provide the time on which they bullied you? Also, if someone is just annoying you in PM, just block PM- the user then would probably leave you alone. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:help i am being bully. it is bigfoot again look at his profile it is really mean Hi Eggabooha, This notice on his page just uses the username template. It's not a threadtning or something. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:14, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:you got the eggabooha prize Hi Eggabooha, Thanks for your award :) it's really kind of you! Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:chat mods needed Hi Eggabooha, Vic has contacted me about the same topic. We'll promote new mods this week. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:25, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: um banned for unfair reason Hello, Eggabooha. From what I can assess from your chat ban log, it seems you were banned from chat for 3 days for lying about being bullied by Thebigfoot1. However, I see that Thebigfoot1 did say some offensive remarks towards you, so I will unban you. Please be careful of what you say in chat, though, because it is unlikely that a user would say something offensive to another without being provoked first. Have a nice day. -- 01:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Unblock Hi Eggabooha, We reviewed your message about the block of and you, and decided to unblock you. As there is no way for proving whether it's correct or not, we had to apply the following restrictions for now: *You cannot nominate users for community votes. *You cannot vote for each other. If you have further questions or requests, feel free to contact me again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:21, May 11, 2013 (UTC)